Secrets don't make friends they get you grounded
by smiliactress
Summary: Massie and Cam are now step-brother and step-sister. They are piling up the secrets with their parents. How long will it take untill one of them cracks and spills everything?
1. CAM!

**A/N: this kind of popped into my head…in the shower. I will still be writing **_**That Halloween Weekend**_**but I just couldn't resist this story! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Clique or any of the characters. (sadly)**

Massie Block and Cam Fischer had always been like brother and sister.

_Massie and Cam hug._

Cam was there for Massie when her mom ran away with a bartender.

_Massie cries onto Cam's shoulder_

Massie was there for Cam when his Dad died.

_Massie and Cam have arms around each other at a funeral._

Finally, William Block and Lacey Fisher started dating.

_The couple is at a fancy restaurant_

Then, one day, William proposed.

_William is on his knee with a ring in his hand_

Massie and Cam are now stepsister and stepbrother.

_Massie, Cam, and Harrison are standing with the new Mr. and Mrs. Block_

_**Massie P.O.V.**_

I stepped out of the shower and dried off.

_I got a pocket,got a pocket full of sunshineI've got a love and I know that it's all mineoh.oh,ohDo what you want,but you're never gonna break me,sticks and stones are never gonna shake meoh,oh,oh_

"Hey Cam." I said, answering my EnVy. I pulled on a pink cashmere robe and sat in the hallway.

"Hey Mass-ness" he said, using a nickname he gave to me awhile ago. I walked into my bedroom, pulling a

treat out for Bean. "What's up?" I asked him. "Umm…can you get over to the soccer field?" Cam

replied. "Uh- Cam, you know I'm grounded. I can't exactly go anywhere." "Well I think mom and William will understand Mass." "Why?" "I think I sprained my ankle." "Oh Gawd, Cameron…what am I going to do with you?!" We said bye and I got in my closet and grabbed my Victoria's Secret "Pink" sweatpants, a

white Ralph Lauren polo, socks, and my pink Adidas. I finished getting dressed, and ran into my bathroom

to dry my hair.

I grabbed the keys to my red Porsche, looked at the clock, and ran into the garage. I hit Kristen's speed-dial.

"Hey Massie"

"Hey. Did Cam call you yet?"

"Yea. Can you pick me up?"

"On my way."

I stopped at Kris's house. She was in a knit wrap Ella Moss dress and Prada heels. She must have been about to fly to one of her dad's red carpet events. She jumped into the passenger seat and buckled up. "Let's rock and roll, sista." She said, smiling.

I drove to the soccer field and parked. Kristen and I climbed out of the vehicle and I said, "Try to be the concerned girlfriend." she laughed and replied, "And you be the concerned stepsister!" "And best friend!" I added.

We hurried over to where there was a huge mob. I kinda guessed that was where Cameron Daniel Fischer was. He was lying on the ground, clutching his leg. I pushed through the crowd and helped him up. "You are dead. Aren't you supposed to be at a study session with Kuh-laire?" I asked him. "Umm…soccer is more important to me than some stalker-tutor who hates my girlfriend." "Dude! That's like not listening to dad and your mom!!" I shout-whispered. "That's why I called _you_ instead of our parental units." "I don't know what to do!" "Do you know anyone who is licensed in first aid?" "Kristen. She can do it at our house."

The three of us quickly (well, as quickly as we could with the limper) got over to the car. I drove home. Thankfully, dad and Lacey were on their second honeymoon until next week. We got out of the car and drag-carried Cam into the house.

And the yelling began.

"YOU IDIOT!" I screamed, now that we weren't in a public place.

"I'm the idiot!? Why did you have to get CLAIRE to tutor me instead of Kristen?! You know Claire is obsessed with me! I don't like her!" he screamed back.

Kristen turned a deep red when she was mentioned. "I'll just go get an ace bandage…" she said, scooting out the door, toward the bathroom.

"Well, maybe that's because I didn't want you being all not focusing and stuff. You hate Kuh-laire so much, I thought you would focus on your math problems instead of the tutor!!"

At that, Kristen ran out of the room.

"MASSIE!! I'M NOT THAT PERVERTED!!" Cam bellowed.

"CAMERON DANIEL FISCHER!! I HAVE KNOWN YOU FOR TOO LONG TO BELIEVE THAT CRAP!" I yelled, tears coming down my face. We hadn't gotten in a fight since the 6th grade. That was 4 years ago.

"MASSIE NICOLE BLOCK! JUST GET KRISTEN TO WRAP MY LEG!"

Kristen came back into the room. She sensed that everything was tense. Kris bent down and started to wrap Cam's leg. I wiped my eyes and ran up the steps to my bedroom. I had a big test tomorrow.

**Well I hoped you liked it so far.. In the next chapter it is going to be Cam's P.O.V. I think. Any suggestions? JUST REVIEW!**


	2. love is a battlefield

**HAHA im reallyyyyyy sorry!! I have been nothing but busy!! I'm so so so so sorry! I will make it up to you guys!**

_**Cam P.O.V.**_

I sat on the couch as Kristen wrapped my leg. I took a deep breath and thought about how I'd yelled at Massie. She was right, if Kristen was my tutor, I wouldn't be able to focus. I mean, right now I was trying to look down her dress. Massie is no dummy. I ran a hand through my sweaty hair. _Great… Me and Mass aren't going to be awkward at all. _

Kris sat up from wrapping my leg. I kissed her cheek and pulled her up next to me on the couch. "I love you…" I mumbled into her ear. Kristen pulled away. "I'm not ready to say that yet." She said sweetly. I looked down and said, "Ok…that's fine. Do you want to go change into something that makes me want to make out with you less?" She giggled and nodded. "Ima gonna go talk to Mass." she said. "Okay."

I limped into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. The phone started to ring and I picked it up. "Hello?" he said, his mouth full of apple.

"Cam? This is William."

"Oh. Hey." Cam said.

"How are things at the estate?" asked William

"Good…" Cam lied.

"Can I talk to Massie?"

"Uh-uh…yea…one sec." Cam put the cordless phone on the counter and limped towards the staircase as fast as he could.

"MASSIE!!!! WILLIAM'S ON THE PHONE AND HE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!!!!!!" he called loudly.

Massie appeared at the top of the stairs, perfectly composed again. Kris was right behind her, giving me a weird look. Massie glided down the steps and she said coldly, "Give. Me. The. Phone."

"Don't tell on me." I whisper-begged.

"I wasn't planning on it. That would get me into more trouble too." she shot back.

I pointed to the kitchen counter and Massie picked up the phone.

"Hi Daddy!" Massie said, her voice suddenly warm and sweet.

They talked for awhile and I looked at Kristen. She smiled meekly at me, now wearing some of Massie's jeans and an old soccer jersey of mine. Kristen came down the steps and said,

"Why didn't you go to Claire's?" she asked, helping me back over to the couch.

"Because I don't want her to tutor me. Math isn't my thing. Soccer is. You are. She's not." I said simply.

"I'm not a 'thing', Cam." Kristen said, using air quotes.

I plopped down on the couch and sighed. It's not the way I meant it. I was not having a great day. First we lose the game, then my ankle, then Massie, and now Kristen.

"Once Massie is done on the phone with her dad, I'm leaving." she said quietly.

"Why?" I asked, concerned.

"Cam….you are taking this relationship too fast for me. I don't know if I can do this." she said, fidgeting.

My jaw dropped and I saw Massie come back into the room. She had a little smirk on her face. I knew she had something to do with this.

"But I-" I started to apologize but then anger started boiling up in me. "I better get that jersey back. And you're a freezer, you know that? I don't care if its over….I'll just go date Claire!"

Massie came into the room and took Kristen's arm. She led her to the garage. It was then that I realized that I wasn't going to be able to live without her.

_**Massie P.O.V**_

Once we were into the car, Kristen started bawling. Cam was such a jerk! I couldn't believe he just said that to Kris! All she said is that she wanted to take things slower!!

"I can't believe he said that he was going to date CLAIRE!!!!!" Kristen sobbed.

"That boy is dead."

"Mass, you don't have to do this for me. I'll be fine."

"No, I'm gonna get him. He. Will. Pay. But think about how miserable he's going to be once he tries to date Kuh-laire."

That made Kris let out a little giggle. Soon, we were both laughing hysterically. I was so glad to have her in the PC. I don't know what I would do without Kris, Dylan, Alicia, and Olivia.

I pulled up to her house and she got out.

"Tell Cam that I'll give him his shirt Monday." she called as she went back into the house.

"Kay!" I called back, pulling away, back toward the Block Estate.

My phone started to ring and I picked it up. My boyfriend, Derrick was calling.

"Heyy." I said, smiling as I stopped at a stop sign.

"Hello beautiful. How's the patient? Is his nurse taking care of him?" Derrick asked, referring to Cam and Kristen.

"Darling, Kristen and Cam broke up about 10 minutes ago." I said calmly.

"Oh. Guess what?!" he said with his cute boyish charm.

"Uh---you got jeans?" I asked hopefully.

"You wish! But no, I got tickets to go see MetroStation in concert! Front row seats and backstage passes! You and me babe!" Derrick said cheerfully.

I screamed, and I'm pretty sure I broke Derrington's ear drum. Then I stopped. Because I realized that I was still grounded. Crap.

"When is the concert?"

"Two weeks." he said

I breathed a sigh of relief. I was officially ungrounded next week, on Friday. I pulled the Porsche into the garage and went into the estate.

"Ok well I gotta go. Bye." I said

"Bye."

I went up to my bedroom and turned on my computer. Thankfully, Alicia, Olivia, and Dylan were online. I e-mailed the whole Cam story to the rest of the PC.

**Subject:: Kris and Cam**

**Message:: **

**Ok Pretty Committee, we have to cheer Kris up! Cameron Daniel Fischer is a jerk and broke her heart, only after she said she wanted to take things slower than he was. Then, he said he was fine, and that he would just go date Claire. Kuh-laire is wayyy less popular than Kris. And Kristen is more amazing, athletic, sweet, funny, and cuter than that wanna-be Lyons. So the mission of until she gets over him is to down talk him. **

**Xoxo**

**Massie **

I hit 'SEND' and leaned back in my IKEA desk chair. I then turned to Bean, who lay on my bed, looking at me with those big black eyes.

"Oh Bean, love really is a battlefield. Good thing Derrington and I don't have these problems." Massie said, going over to Bean.

Then, there was a knock on the iPad door. I opened it, and there stood my worst enemy since Pre-K.

**A//N:::: Ok so I hope everyone likes this and I will try try try to keep up with the story from now on!!**

**Much love **


End file.
